underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
David
David is a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid seen in Underworld: Awakening. He is the son of Thomas, the leader of one of the remaining Vampire Covens, as well as the progeny of Selene. David is portrayed by English actor Theo James. Background David is born sometime around 1990 to a powerful Vampire named Thomas, and is a pure-blooded Vampire. His age is unclear, however, it is suggested that he must still be quite young, as the Purges only occurred 12 years ago, yet he says he's only heard of the Death Dealers, a group of the Vampire's warrior elite, who were all but wiped out during the original Purge. One of his father's comments puts David's age at around or just under 25 years old. Although never trained as a Death Dealer, and in contrast with his father, David is not a coward and would fight when situations demanded it. While his father, Thomas, belongs to the school of thought that regards Selene as a traitor for her role in the deaths of Vampire Elders Viktor and Marcus Corvinus, David disagrees, recognizing that Selene was betrayed by the Elders first, and that their defeat by her hands was in response to their own sins. ''Underworld: Awakening'' David hears about a brutal Lycan attack, and takes it upon himself to investigate it. Whilst there, he catches sight of an female Immortal jumping down from the underside of an underpass. From her Death Dealer attire, he surmises that she must be Selene. Following her at a distance, David witnesses her interrogate and kill an Antigen scientist, then follows her into an abandoned building, where she confronts him about following her. David tells Selene about the current state of the Vampire and Lycan clans, and the two hide from a group of Lycans. David and Selene discover a young girl, who is hiding from the Lycans. Not knowing who the girl is, or why the Lycans are after her, they take her with them as they head to David's Coven. While driving away, they are pursued by Lycans, who brutally and single-mindedly attack the young girl. To the amazement of both Selene and David, the child shifts into a Hybrid, and tears a Lycan's head in half with her brute strength. While David drives the van out of the city, Selene speaks with the girl and learns that the child is her daughter. When they arrive at the Coven, David carries a weakened Eve in and has her tended to by the Coven's doctor, Olivia. He and Thomas then argue about the presence of Selene and Eve, with David disputing Thomas's accusations that Selene is responsible for the dismal state of the Vampire species. Unhappy with the current state of the Vampires and his father's ineffectual leadership, David is hopeful that he can continue to work with Selene, either at the Coven or outside of it. Later that same night, when the Coven is besieged by a force of two dozen Lycans, David stands up and takes command when his father orders the Coven retreat to the shelters, ordering the use of the Coven's supply of silver ammunition when the attacker are revealed to be Lycans, and even engaging Lycans in battle. During the battle, David is fatally wounded, and dies in Thomas's arms. Selene then uses her own Hybrid blood to revive David by cutting him open and introducing her blood directly to his heart, changing David into a Vampire/Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Upon awakening, David drives to Antigen Headquarters, where he shoots Jacob Lane to save Eve and battles several Lycan guards. After the battle, Detective Sebastian, a human police officer who is sympathetic to the cause of the Immortals, tells them he will lead the authorities astray to buy them some time. Selene, Eve, and David then rush to rescue Michael Corvin, Selene's lover and Eve's father, only to find his containment unit is empty. Eve senses her father on the roof, but Michael has already escaped. Powers & abilities David is self-taught and extremely proficient with many kinds of weapons, both medieval and modern, although he lacks any formal training and experience. He most likely has similar powers and abilities as Selene, given that he is infected with the Corvinus Strain, though these abilities are likely of a much lower degree, due to the 500 year age difference between himself and Selene. * Superhuman Endurance: David can jump from a ledge at least 100 feet and land without injury. * Superhuman Strength: David is tremendously strong, able to fight fully-transformed Lycans in hand-to-hand combat. * Superhuman Healing: He can heal rapidly from any wound. * Superhuman Speed: While being chased by Lycans, David moves with tremendous speed. * Superhuman Agility: David can jump high, and twist and turn acrobatically. When the Lycans attack Thomas's Coven, David takes up a silver Asian chain whip and jumps through the air. * UV Immunity: As a result of his being a Hybrid, David is immune to sunlight. Trivia * How David knows the Elders betrayed Selene, or even that she was responsible for their deaths, is never explained. Similarly, it is left unexplained as to how David could have recognized Selene, especially given that there were multiple dark-haired female Death Dealers before the fall of the Vampires. These are both likely plot holes. * According to the filmmakers, David was not supposed to make an appearance in the final confrontation at Antigen, but they liked Theo James's performance so much, they decided to give him a larger on-going part in the film. * David can speak Russian. Quotes Gallery For a complete list of images of David, please visit the David images category. follwing Selene.jpg|David follows Selene. David (Awakening).jpg|After following Selene to a scientist's apartment. Dave.jpg|David in the abandoned building. Tumblr mjrxapir9G1qkz0nro1 400.jpg|David in his Vampire state. TUN 079 112 comp jpg-match-hd-left.jpg|David kills a Lycan. hole.jpg|David speaks with Selene. David2.PNG|David in his father's Coven. the coven is under attack.jpg|David, as the coven is under attack. weapons of david.jpg|David with one of his weapons of choice. a dying David.jpg|A dying David. David.png|David with a shotgun. es:David Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Awakening characters